The Final Frontier
by Annastesia LaFayette
Summary: Jon & T'Pol take one final trip on Enterprise before going home. A/N: This is the final installment of "Two Weddings and a Cure" series. I hope you enjoyed the series. Please read & review. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**The Final Frontier**

**A/N:** _This is the final installment of "Two Weddings and a Cure" series. It's a shorter story, but begged to be written. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the series._

**Chapter 1**

He watched out from the transport window marveling at the size of the ship. Over twice as big as the ships of his day, sleeker in design, and a glistening white compared to the dull grey.

As the transport entered the bay area, he was surprised at how much room there was. He saw the three men standing on the deck waiting for his arrival and he sighed. _Here goes more pompous displays of ceremony peppered with "sirs" and "Admirals" maybe a "Mr. President" thrown in. God! I hate this._ He thought to himself.

His beautiful wife of...how many years? gave him a slight smile. "Just this last tour and we'll be home for good, dear." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. To this day, pushing 130 years of age, he still couldn't believe he was married to the most beautiful woman in the universe, even though there was a little grey showing in her hair, and some lines around her eyes, she was still as stunning as the day he had met her.

He turned to his son, his voice no longer the strong, commanding voice it once was. "Try to behave yourself while we're here."

His son, a grown man now, rolled his eyes. "Yes father, I will endeavor to be on my best behavior."

As they exited the transport, a young blonde man stepped forward. "Admiral. It is an..." He stood shocked at what the old man was doing and turned to the wife. "What is he doing?"

"He is saying hello to his old ship." She said as if he should have known the answer.

The old man was down on his knees, kissing the deck and quietly muttered. "Hello beautiful. So good to see you again. Ah. New dress, but still the same heart. I've missed you my love."

His wife helped him back up from the deck and the young man continued, as he cleared his throat. "Admiral Archer-"

Jon put his hand up. "I'm retired. Call me Jonathan...or Jon...whichever you prefer."

"Uh...Mr. Archer? It's an honor to have you here. I'm Captain James T. Kirk, my First Officer, Mr. Spock and my Chief Medical Officer, Dr. McCoy."

"It's a pleasure to be here. I'm so pleased that you are helping in transporting the survivors of Vulcan to their new world...New Vulcan. My wife, T'Pol and our son Henry."

McCoy muttered under his breath. "Great. Just what we need. Another pointy ear half-breed on the ship." He didn't think it was loud enough for anyone to hear, but he didn't take into consideration of the sensitive Vulcan hearing.

Henry pushed forward, grabbing McCoy's shirt collars in both hands. "Hey! I ain't like no Vulcan you ever met. Another comment about my ears and you'll learn the true meaning of _physician heal thy self_...understand?"

"Y-yeah...I understand. Sorry."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Henry...let the poor doctor go."

Henry released McCoy with a slight shove to make his point. Henry, in appearance looked more like a Vulcan compared to his twin sisters. He had the pointed ears, angled eyebrows and cat-like shaped eyes. The only things that betrayed his human half was his father's long, thin face, green eyes and his personality...or was it more like an attitude?

His twin sisters on the other hand, both had their mother's ears and Vulcan disposition, but rounded eyebrows and eyes. The only way to tell them apart was that T'Les had her mother's dark eyes while T'Shara had Jon's green eyes.

Kirk shot a glare at McCoy before turning to his guests. "We have your guest quarters ready, Mr. Spock will show you the way."

Before Kirk could say anything else, Jon looked past him and pointed a gnarled finger, yelling. "_YOU!_ Didn't I assign you to Delta Vega? What the hell are you doing on my ship?"

Kirk raised his eyebrows at Jon. "Your ship?"

"As long as she bares the Enterprise name, she's _my_ ship. I'm just letting you borrow it. Come here Mr. Scott!"

Scott (affectionately known as "Scotty") didn't know if he should go over to him, or run like hell. He decided it was best to follow orders.

As he approached the group, Captain Kirk started. "This is my chief engineer, Montgomery-"

"I know who he is." Jon spat with venom. "He killed my _dog!_"

Scotty started to stammer. "N-now...Admiral, sir...I didn't exactly kill your dog. I...I transported your wee pup."

"You transported him? Where is he then? I don't see him. You killed my damned_ dog_!"

"But Admiral, sir...we don't know for sure that-"

"_YOU KILLED MY DOG!_"

T'Pol gave a movement with her head before blurting out. "Schrödinger's cat."

Jon gave her a funny look. "What?"

"Schrödinger's cat. It was an experiment in 1935, a paradox. Its theory was-"

"I know about the experiment. What the hell does that have to do with him killing my dog?"

"For all we know...Aramis materialized somewhere between point A and point B and lived out a long, happy life."

Scotty nodded his head. "Aye. Listen to the lass. He very well could have."

Jon thought for a second. "_Bullshit!_ He killed my dog! Get the hell off my ship!"

Kirk could see that the argument was going nowhere and wasn't too thrilled about him telling Scotty to get off the ship. "Montgomery Scott is the best engineer I've ever seen. That's why I made him my chief. He's not going anywhere."

"Only because you never seen _my_ chief engineer at work. Just keep him out of my sight while I'm here."

Kirk turn to Scott. "Scotty, go find something to do...somewhere else."

"Aye sir. Good idea. Aye." Scotty nervously stumbled off in a hurry.

Kirk turned back to his guests. "I'm sure you'll want to relax before we leave. Spock can show you to your quarters now if you'd like."

Jon eyed Kirk for a moment. "I'd like to be on the bridge when we leave dock. When will that be?"

"We still have a few more groups of Vulcan refugees to board. We'll disembark in the morning, I'll make sure you don't miss it. I have scheduled a tour for you later today, if that's appropriate for you, Admiral."

"Jon...call me Jon. Yes. That will be fine. Spock. Spock? Aren't you Ambassador Sarek's son?"

"Yes sir. I am. It is curious that you would know that."

"T'Pol has worked closely with your father finding the Vulcans their new world and reaching out to the survivors to gather all of them once a suitable planet was found. He often spoke of you. I know Vulcans don't show their emotions, and your father is no exception, but the way he speaks...he is very proud of you."

Spock lifted an eyebrow at T'Pol, seemingly surprised at the comment. She inclined her head as an acknowledgement of the comment.

As Spock gestured to lead the guest to their quarters, two very attractive young, red-head twin ensigns walked by and gave Henry a smile. "Uh...I'll catch up with you later." Henry said as he hurried to catch up with the women.

Jon watched, shaking his head as Henry wrapped an arm around each of their waists, flashing them the famous Archer sultry smile. "Ladies. How are you?" Henry said as he walked away with them.

McCoy turned to Spock and gave him a quick backhanded slap across the arm. "Now see...why can't you be more like that?"

Spock lifted and eyebrow at him and said nothing as he led Jon and T'Pol towards their quarters.

XXX

As Jon sat in a chair in their guest quarters, he watched as T'Pol was putting away their belongings. "Was I too hard on that engineer?"

"Perhaps it is time that you let your emotional attachment to Aramis go. I realize you become attached to your canines, and I remember how difficult it was for you when Porthos died-"

"Porthos died from old age...not some gung-ho over achiever." Jon interrupted.

"Nonetheless. It happened years ago. Time to let it go. Would you like to meditate now?"

"No. Not now. I probably should, but I don't think I can relax enough at the moment. Maybe later."

"Very well my love. Let me know when you're ready and I will have everything prepared. Is there anything else you would like at the moment?"

"Yes. Bring my photo album."

"Jon...you really shouldn't."

"Just bring it...please."

"Very well, husband."

T'Pol dug out the photo album from a bag and brought it to him. She didn't like when he sat looking at the pictures, as sometimes remembering the old days upset him. As he took the album, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to his lap, cradling her. She was surprised by this, as it had been a long time that he encouraged her to sit on his lap, what was more surprising was that he started singing to her. She hadn't heard her husband sing for so many years that she had almost forgot how lovely his voice was.

As he finished his song, Conway Twitty's '_I'd Love To Lay You Down_', she gave him a sly look. "Mr. Archer...is that a hint?"

He smiled up at her. "Yes Mrs. Archer, it is."

She leaned down and gave him a loving kiss, a little surprised to feel his arousal beneath her and wondered if he had snuck some medication when she wasn't looking.

Through their bond, he caught her thoughts. "No...no medication. This is all natural, sweetheart. Yes...you can still do that to me." He grinned up at her.

In his advanced years, his body had become frail, but their love for one another was as strong as it ever was. When they did make love, T'Pol would have to be the one to "take the command" as Jon often referred to it. She helped him to undress, then removed her own clothes. As she straddled him, placing him inside of her and moving herself for his enjoyment, his hands ran along her body.

She heard him moan and stopped a couple of times questioning if she was hurting him. He assured her that his moans were pleasure, not pain and encouraged her to continue. His stamina wasn't what it used to be and felt his fingers tighten on her back as he released in her. "Shit! Honey, I'm sorry. I know you didn't-"

"You don't need to apologize, love. As long as you are satisfied is all that matters to me." She leaned forward and nuzzled into his neck as his erection was lost and he slipped out of her.

They sat like that for several minutes, holding each other and sharing their love through the bond. He gave her a tight squeeze. "I think I'm ready to meditate now."

She helped him dress and got an area prepared. Years ago, Jon had found it more comfortable to sit on a pillow to meditate. In his younger years, he didn't need a candle, but now found it helpful to focus. He could get down on the floor by himself, though it was awkward, but he needed help getting back up, and T'Pol always stayed close to do so.

It wasn't long when he found himself floating in his place among the stars. Today, the stars didn't seem as bright as they should be and it seemed that some were missing. He wondered about that, then realized why. He took a deep breath and stretched his body out, enjoying the floating sensation.

As his meditating body returned to his physical body, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at T'Pol. "Tell Kirk I appreciate the offer of a tour, but I think I'm tired. Maybe we can do the tour tomorrow?"

She helped him up and waited until he laid down in the bed. "Shall I wake you when it's time for your medicine?"

"That would be nice. Don't want to be surprised by a hypospray getting jammed in my neck."

"I do not _jam_ a hypospray into your neck. I try to be as gentle as possible."

"I know dear, but it's not fun getting injections every four hours. Sometimes I think the human body wasn't designed to survive this long, it's only all that medicine the doctors fill me with that's kept me alive this long."

"Not because you love me so much you don't want to leave?" T'Pol's eyes danced at him.

"Well...that too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jon was heading to Henry's guest quarters. Enterprise would be leaving dock in less than an hour and he wanted Henry to be on the bridge with him.

He was a couple of doors away when Henry's door slid open. He stopped and watched as the first red-head exited. "I had a good time. Thank you." She said as he kissed her hand.

The second came out of the room, he kissed her hand as well. "Yes, it was wonderful. We'll have to do this again...soon."

"I'll hold you to that promise." Henry called to her.

"Make sure you do, Henry." A third red-head said as she exited the room.

As the three women walked past Jon, each nodding an acknowledgement to him, Jon blinked several times then continued his approach to his son with a confused look. "Am I that senile or wasn't there only two of them?"

Henry gave his father a grin and waved him inside. "Turns out, they're triplets." Henry was dressed in only a bathrobe as he poured a glass of scotch. "Want one?" He asked Jon.

"Your mother would kill me, besides, isn't it a bit too early for a drink?"

Henry shrugged a shoulder. "Depends on your perspective. If you've slept, it might be early in the morning...I haven't slept yet."

"So...three of them? Is this some sort of Pon Farr thing?"

Henry chuckled. "No dad. You know better. I was just having fun...and damned if it wasn't fun!"

Henry had never been through a Pon Farr cycle yet. When his age came that he should have started having his cycles, Jon and T'Pol had thought that maybe his human half might be preventing him from Pon Farr. When medical science couldn't find a reason for it, they took him to a Vulcan priest to find out if that were the case. Turned out that it was simply because he hadn't bonded with anyone yet, and that his cycles would begin when he did bond with someone.

"Do those girls know it was just fun? You didn't lead any of them on with empty promises?"

"Dad...I wouldn't do that. They know we were just having fun."

"Ok. Good. Now go get ready, we'll be leaving space dock soon and you need to be on the bridge. And pour me one of those drinks while you're at it."

"What about mom killing you?"

"You going to tell her?"

Henry grinned. "Nope."

XXX

They were on the bridge as Jon looked around completely impressed by the size and the equipment. He studied the tactical station for a few moments, nodding approval at the display of weaponry. "Malcolm would have a field day with this." He moved over to the science station and looked through the scope. He was fascinated by the high resolution of the view. The images were brighter, and much sharper than those of his Enterprise. He also took note that the long range sensors could scan an area twice as far as what it could in his day. "T'Pol, you would have been able to see a hair on a gnat's ass if we had this on our ship."

She raised a brow at him. "Why would I want to see a gnat's ass?"

"Honey...you know it's just a metaphor." He smiled at her.

"Yes dear, I was simply...what's the term? Busting your balls?"

Jon laughed. "Yes. That's the term."

Kirk shot up his eyebrows surprised at the banter between the pair, considering that one of the two was a Vulcan. "Admiral...uh...Jon. We're ready to leave dock. Would you like to do the honors?" He gestured to the Captain's chair.

"Actually, there's something else I would much rather do, if that's ok with you, Captain."

"Uh...I guess so. What would that be?"

Jon walked over to the helm and put his hand on Sulu's shoulder. "May I?"

Sulu looked up surprised. Kirk nodded to him, giving approval. As Jon sat down he ran his hand across the smooth edge of the console. Sulu started to give Jon instructions. "This is the speed modifiers, emergency manual controls here-"

"I know how the station works. I was flying starships when you were still in diapers. Thank you. Henry, would you like to take the conn for old time's sake?"

Henry shook his head. "No thank you. My Starfleet days are done...remember?"

Jon gave a disapproving grumble as he set out checking the instruments and pushing buttons to ready the ship. "All set to go Captain, just give the order."

Kirk gave Sulu a glace, who nodded his head that everything was correct and ready to go. "Ok then, unlock docking clamps and take us out. One quarter impulse."

Jon pressed a button and they felt the clamps release as he gracefully maneuvered the ship foward away from the dock port. Once clear of the port, Jon changed the direction of the ship and pushed the speed up to full impulse.

"Mr. Archer, sir? Where are you heading?" Kirk asked out of surprise and concern.

"Just a slight detour. It will only take a minute...something I haven't done in a very long time." Jon said as he kicked the speed up to warp 2.8

In a matter of seconds, they found themselves at Saturn. Jon lowered speed back to full impulse and took the ship into the planet's asteroid rings. He nimbly worked the controls as he led the ship into a dance around, over, under and in between the moving rocks. As they exited the rings, a tear streamed down his face. "That was delightful. Thank you for indulging me, Captain." He stood up, looked at Sulu and motioned to the chair. "Your helm, lieutenant. Take good care of her, and she will take care of you."

Sulu smiled at Jon. "Yes sir. I will."

XXX

Kirk had spent the following hour taking his guests on a tour of the ship. Jon had stopped them part way through to inform Kirk that he was getting tired and would go back to his quarters to rest. He encouraged T'Pol and Henry to finish the tour, assuring them that he was fine and only needed to lay down for a while. He gave T'Pol a kiss. "Wake me when it's time for my medicine."

"As always husband. You will wait until I return before you meditate?"

"Don't I always?"

"No. How many times have you been stuck on the floor because of your stubbornness?"

"I wasn't stuck. I just do that so you will think I need you around and won't run off to find a nice young man." He gave her a smile and a wink.

"Of course you do, my love. I should have figured that out years ago. Enjoy your nap." She gave him another kiss before he left the group.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He was floating in his place in the stars. The stars were dimmer today than yesterday and he noticed a few more were missing. He relaxed and accepted the message his stars were sending to him. He considered bringing T'Pol into his katra to show her the message, but then decided that the message was for him and him alone. His attention was caught by a bright streak of a shooting star and he smiled. He figured out years ago what that message meant and he suddenly found new hope.

He returned to his physical body and T'Pol helped him off of the floor. "Do you want to lay down some more?"

"No. I think I'll sit in the chair for a while. Did you and Henry enjoy the rest of the tour?"

"Yes. It was very informative. This Enterprise uses a hydro cooling system to keep the reactor temperature down."

"Really? Trip would have been completely in love with that. In fact...didn't Trip make that suggestion once and the SEC said it wouldn't work?"

"Yes, he did. The SEC didn't say it wouldn't work, they said it would take up too much room on a ship of our size. The cooling system on this ship is based on Trip's design."

"Ah. I see. Well...at least these engineers won't have to purge the plasma injectors every six months like Trip did. You know...sometimes I can still hear him grumbling about that."

"Trip grumbled about a lot of things, but he really did love his job. I miss him sometimes."

Jon looked at her and crinkled his brows. "Oh? You do, do you?"

Through the bond she could see that Jon had misinterpreted her comment. "Not like that. I love you and will always love you. You have made my life complete. I just miss hearing his jokes and sometimes his voice, but what I miss the most is his friendship."

"Yeah...me too. Have you talked to Amanda lately?"

"Yes, I spoke with her before we left Earth. She is doing well and the children as well. Karen is pregnant, she found out last month, and Danny got his promotion at his job, he is now chief financial officer."

"That's great news. When I spoke with Amanda a couple months ago, she told me that Mary was retiring from her medical career later this year and planning for her and her husband to take a tour of Europe. I told Mary to get in touch with Malcolm when she's in England so that he can show her places not on the tourist map."

Mary, Daniel and Karen were Trip's children with Amanda. They had all done well for themselves and Trip couldn't have been more proud of them if he tried, and the grandchildren were growing up so fast, with grand plans of their own futures.

"Malcolm died two years ago. Remember going to his funeral?"

Jon thought for a moment, his memory slips from time to time and T'Pol always gently reminds him of things he's forgotten. "Oh yeah. I guess it slipped my mind. Hoshi? She's still alive isn't she?"

"Yes love, her and her husband are living in Japan, but her husband is very ill and may be gone soon."

"That's right. Now I remember. And Travis took over for his brother with the cargo business. How many cargo ships in his fleet now? Three? Four?"

"Six, and he's adding two more in the next year."

"His parents would have been proud of him for what he's done with the business they started. To think, they started out with one ship and now it's growing to eight. Did Travis ever get married?"

"Yes, but it didn't last long. His wife left him only after three months, he didn't remarry."

"Oh yeah. I remember telling him that she was bad news. I think she was only looking for a piece of the business...gold digger. And Phlox...he died fifteen years ago? How many children, grandchildren and even great-grandchildren at the funeral?"

"Too many to count. I was pleased that Phlox and his son, Mettus, were able to repair their relationship after his return to Denobula."

"Yes. I remember talking with Mettus, he regrets the years lost between him and his father. Will T'Les be joining us on New Vulcan?"

"No dear. She is helping the other botanists on Telnor Prime. She will be there for a year. Would you like to call her?"

"Not now. Maybe later. I had just forgotten if she was assigned to the botany group setting up New Vulcan or not. We haven't seen her in so long, other than comm calls. I miss our little girl. She came to the house last week didn't she?"

"No. That was T'Shara and her husband Richard. They had dinner with us."

"Oh yeah. And they brought little Connor with them. He's growing up so fast. He'll be going into high school soon. He's almost as tall as me...well...when I can stand up straight that is."

T'Pol smiled at him. She was getting a little worried that Jon's mind seemed to be slipping more today than usual. He was remembering Connor as a younger teen, before puberty and growth spurts hit. Connor was now an inch taller than Jon's 6'2" height, and T'Pol didn't bother to tell him that their grandson had already graduated high school and would be starting college the next semester. He would be following in his mother and father's footsteps studying to become a medical doctor.

Connor was the only grandchild they had, as T'Les had concentrated on her botany career and T'Shara was well into her forties when she met Richard. To Jon's delight, all of his children inherited T'Pol's Vulcan longevity and all looked much younger than they actually were. Jon had hoped that T'Shara and Richard would give them more grandchildren, but it wasn't meant to be.

"Perhaps you should lay down for a while, my love."

"No. I'm fine. I would like a scotch though."

"The doctors said-"

"I can't have alcohol with my medication. Believe me T'Pol...that's one thing that's hard to forget. Iced tea then?"

"Very well my dear. Would you like something to eat as well?"

"Some fruit I guess. Do we have any of that Tolik fruit left?"

"That was at our house on Earth. With all these Vulcans on the ship, they may have brought some with them. I can inquire about it."

"No. That's fine, I was just hoping we brought some. Whatever we have will be fine. Honeydew if we have some."

She brought over a glass of iced tea and a plate of honeydew for him. He looked up at her and there was pure love in his eyes. "I love you so much. More love than my heart can hold. I'm sorry I've been such a burden on you these last few years."

She got down on her knees in front of him and placed her hands on one of his knees. "My sweet Jonathan, you have never been a burden on me. I will always be here to take care of you. Know this my t'hy'la, my love for you is never-ending."

He reached over and stroked her long thick hair. "Thank you ko-telsu. What will you and Henry be doing for the rest of the day?"

"A couple of the Vulcan scientists and elders plan to hold a seminar about the climate conditions and planet composition of New Vulcan. We may even be able to grow some Earth fruits and vegetables there. Would you like to join us?"

"No. I don't think so. I might get too confused with all the Vulcan scientific stuff. You can explain it to me later. Find out if we could grow honeydew."

XXX

Jon was sitting looking through his photo album while T'Pol and Henry went to the seminar when his door chime rang. "Come" he called.

The door slid open and Kirk looked in. "Adm- sir. Am I disturbing you?"

"No. Not at all. Please come in. Did you bring scotch with you?"

Kirk walked in and stopped. "Uh...no. I have a bottle in my quarters I could get if you like."

"No. That's ok. I'm not supposed to have it anyways. Please sit. What can I do for you?"

Kirk sat down in the chair next to Jon. "I just wanted to check on you and make sure that you're comfortable. Everything satisfactory in your quarters?"

"Your food replicators don't have Tolik fruit programmed in it, but other than that, everything is more than satisfactory."

"I'll look into having tolik fruit programmed. You've spent a lot of time in your quarters, I just wanted to make sure that you're feeling well. I can have McCoy come to you if you need."

"No. I'm fine really. Just the past few weeks getting ready for this trip has taken a lot out of me."

"If you don't mind my saying sir, I am a little surprised that you would want to join a group of Vulcans during their relocation. Is this some sort of vacation for you and your family?"

**"**We have a house, and will be living there." Jon let out a long sigh. "No. Truth is...I'm going to New Vulcan to die."

Kirk looked at him in shock. "Sir. Don't say that. You still have many years left in you."

"No. No I don't. My time is coming to an end. I know this and accept it. I have lived a long, adventure-filled life and I'm ready to go. It's the natural order of the universe. Are you married? Children?"

"No sir. Neither."

Jon gave him a glare. "Kirk, if you're going to stay and talk with me, drop the "sir" crap and call me Jon. Ok?"

"Yes s- Jon."

"Good. Kirk. Kirk? Was your father George Kirk?"

"Yes. He died the day I was born."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know that. I met your father a couple of times. He was a good man and a good Captain. He would be pleased that you followed in his footsteps. You should find someone special and start a family. I have a box of dusty old metals in one of those bags there and they don't mean a shit to me. Family is more important than anything else.

"Well...I didn't exactly follow in his footsteps...more like his footsteps kicked me in the ass. Long story. There is someone I've been seeing, but I don't really know where it's going yet. What's that?" He asked looking at the album on Jon's lap.

"Just some old pictures. I've been reminiscing." He opened the album and showed him a picture of himself when he was Captain of Enterprise. "I was so young then. Hard to believe this old fart in front of you ever looked that good huh?"

Kirk smiled at him. "I don't think I would use the term "old fart", Jon." He turned the page. "Is this Henry? In a Starfleet uniform? He said something on the bridge about his Starfleet days being over. What did he mean by that?"

"Henry never really fit in with Starfleet. Had a lot of discipline issues. He even punched an Admiral once. Then he did something really stupid and got a dishonorable discharge."

"Punching an Admiral didn't get him discharged?"

"No. Lucky for him, it was me that he punched. Ah. He was drunk and looking to pick a fight. When I showed up at the bar to drag him home, I was wearing my uniform since I left straight from HQ to get him. All he saw was the uniform, the symbol of his bad mood and gave me a good left hook. Knocked me flat on my ass. I pulled some strings and got him out of the hot water, but I still lay that guilt trip on him when I need to."

Kirk shook his head. "Yeah...I knocked out my uncle once. He pulls the same guilt trip on me. So what happened that he got discharged?"

"I can't tell you. It's classified."

Kirk's brows shot up. "A classified dishonorable discharge? What the fuck? Did he get some important woman pregnant or something?"

"No. He's never gotten anyone pregnant...at least he better not have."

"So...what happened?"

"Really. It's classified."

"Oh man Jon. That's just cruel laying a bombshell on me like that then not give the details."

"Alright. But you have to keep this to yourself. If you tell, Starfleet will put you in front of a firing squad." Jon leaned in as if he were about to tell Kirk the secrets of the universe. "He was a pilot. The ship he was on was under attack by Klingons. They had no where to run. Klingons in front of them and a planet behind them. Henry turned the ship towards the planet and jumped it into full warp. He warped the ship _through_ a planet."

Kirk let out a howl of a laugh. "Aw bullshit. Every cadet has heard that fairytale. It never happened. Alright fine. Don't tell me then." He saw the look on Jon's face. "Wait...you're serious? He really did that? You're not just yanking my chain? That really happened? How?"

"Yep. It really happened. When a ship jumps into warp, there's a momentary displacement in the surrounding space outside the ship. Henry calculated the size and gravity of the planet and the amout of speed it would take to, basically, create a split second wormhole, allowing the ship to pass through to the other side and escape the Klingons. The only thing that saved his ass from a life sentence in the brig was because he got them out of there without any loss of life. Starfleet classified it so that other pilots wouldn't get any ideas of trying it and it sort of became an urban legend. In the end, Starfleet decided they had enough of his attitude and threw him out."

"Didn't you try and save his career?"

"No. By that time, as Admiral, I was tired of his shit too. He took some jobs on various cargo ships for a while, but he'd usually find himself getting fired because of his smart mouth and fighting. I really don't know what happened with that one. It's not how me or T'Pol raised him."

Kirk turned the page again. He saw a picture of a young Jon and someone familiar, looking like they were laughing at some sort of joke. He studied the other man for a moment. "Hey. Isn't that Admiral Tucker?"

"Yeah...Commander Tucker when that picture was taken. Trip was the best damned engineer Starfleet ever had. He could run rings around your dog killing Scott."

"Now Jon, let's not get into that mess again."

"You're right. I'm sorry. T'Pol says I should let it go."

"You should listen to your wife. You know there's a statue of him outside the academy's engineering hall. I don't think they got the nose quite right though."

"Them sculptors never get people's noses right. Yeah...I'm sure Trip is rolling in his grave knowing there's a statue of him." Jon put on the best southern accent he could. "I ain't worth the time or space for a damned statue. Didn't do nothin' but my goddamn job."

Jon and Kirk chuckled. "Well, he did break the warp seven formula, and what he did during the Romulan war. That's something. How did he die anyway?" Kirk asked.

"Now that's a sad story. He was in charge of the Utopia Planitia shipyard. Amanda, his wife, had been asking him to retire for several years. She had grown tired of his commuting back and forth, seeing him only on the weekends, she wanted him home fulltime. Finally he agreed and took an early retirement. His last day at the shipyard, they threw him a party. He got on the transport and somewhere between Utopia Planitia and Earth, he had a massive heart attack. The people on the transport did everything they could, but by the time they landed on Earth, he was pronounced DOA. Fifty-eight years old. Too young in this day of modern medicine." Jon shook his head as tears came to his eyes over the memory of his best friend. "He told me a few times that the day he'd stop working would be the day he would die. Guess he was right."

"You were close to him?"

"He was my best friend. We shared a lot of great times together. Guess I'll be seeing him again soon enough."

The door slid open and Henry walked through. "Mom said it's time for your medicine. Captain Kirk? Am I interrupting something?"

"No. I was just chatting with your dad. I'll go now and let you get some rest, Jon. Thank you for the stories. We'll talk more before we get to New Vulcan."

"That would be nice. Bring scotch next time."

"What? And get me in trouble with your wife? I don't think so...nice try Jon." He gave Jon and Henry a smile before leaving.

Henry got the hypospray ready and injected the medicine into his father. Jon looked up at him. "Is the seminar over?"

"No. They're still blabbing. It was boring and when mom said she needed to come back to give you your medicine I found my escape route and volunteered."

"Ah. I see. Sit down, I want to talk to you. Did you bring scotch?"

"No dad, of course I didn't." Henry pulled out a small flask and poured some scotch into Jon's glass of tea.

"Good boy." Jon smiled as he watched Henry pour. "What do you plan to do with your life? You can't just keep floating around from job to to job getting yourself fired you know."

"I know. I've done a lot of thinking. I got a job offer and I'm going to take it."

"Really? Doing what?" Jon sounded excited as he took a sip of his tea blend.

"Quantum terra forming."

Jon's jaw dropped. "Henry. Do you realize how dangerous that is? You could get yourself killed. No. I don't like it. Don't do it."

"Dad, like I said, I thought long and hard about it. I know the risks, but the rewards outweigh the risk."

"I don't care how well it pays. It's too dangerous."

"I'm not talking about the pay dad, but the pay ain't too shabby either, I'm talking about the satisfaction of taking a virtually dead planet and transforming it into something habitable to be colonized. It will combine my science and piloting skills and be a real challenge for me. I honestly can't think of a more perfect and rewarding career for me than that."

"Have you told your mother about this?"

"Not yet...I was kind of hoping..."

Jon held up his hands. "Oh no. Your mother is going to shit bricks when she finds out what you're planning. I'm not taking the heat on it. You're going to have to be the one to tell her."

"Alright...I'll tell her at dinner tonight." Henry said with a slight pout that he wasn't going to get off the hook of having to tell T'Pol about his career choice. "Would you like to lay down for a bit? I can help you in bed."

Jon gulped down the rest of his tea. "That would be nice, and don't forget to take the glass to hide the evidence."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jon was right. T'Pol had thrown a fit, in Vulcan fashion, over the discovery of their son's plan of career choice. Jon sat silently, eating his meal, watching while mother and son debated on the logics/illogics of his decision.

By the time the meal was through, T'Pol could see that Henry wasn't going to change his mind and gave up.

T'Pol paced the floor. "Are we really going to let him do this? He could get killed you know. And you. You just sat there not saying a word."

"He made a lot of good points. If it's something he will be happy doing, who are we to stop him?"

"We are his parents, that's who. Jon, don't tell me you're fine with his decision."

"No, I'm not fine with it, but he is a grown man now and capable of making his own choices."

"You're just taking his side because he sneaks scotch in to you."

Jon looked at her cold. "What makes you think he sneaks scotch to me?"

T'Pol tapped the tip of her nose. "As if I can't smell it."

"Oh. Never thought of that." Jon muttered.

"It's fine. I don't think a nip now and then will do too much harm. We can't let him do this. You're his father...talk him out of it."

Jon watched as T'Pol got things ready for his injection. "Uh...honey. Why don't you bring that over to me and let me do it myself. You're a bit...emotional at the moment."

"I'm fine. I won't hurt you. I promise."

"Ok. I think I can skip the sedative tonight. I've had a long day and won't need anything to help me sleep, just the other medicines will be fine."

"Yes love. Are we really going to allow him to take that job?"

Jon watched as T'Pol mixed his cocktail of medication. Heart, breathing, pain, anti-inflammatory, blood pressure and a dozen others he wasn't really sure what they were for. "Honey, like I said, he's a grown man. He's done a lot of thinking and research. This is probably the first time he's made a career choice that he's put this much effort into. Hell...he only signed up to Starfleet because he felt like that was what_ we_ wanted him to do. Not because he wanted to. And those cargo ships? He only took those jobs because they were there and hired him on. If we stop him from this...he'll resent us. You don't want that, do you?"

"I suppose you're right...as usual." She pressed the hypospray against his neck and he heard the hiss of the medicine going into him as she continued. "I'm just worried about him."

"I know love. I am too, but I would worry more if he felt trapped in a job he hates. Ready to go to bed now?"

"Yes dear, I suppose."

She helped him undress and into bed. He watched as she undressed herself and looked up at her naked body as she stood beside the bed. His eyes got wide and he huffed. "My God! You're still as beautiful as they day we met."

She climbed under the covers and cupped a hand against his face. "And you are still as handsome as ever."

He crinkled his brows at her. "I thought Vulcans didn't lie."

"We don't." She leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss.

He returned her passion with his own. She was surprised when he rolled her to her back and moved himself on top of her. He kissed down her neck towards a breast, sucking in a nipple as his tongue flicked at it. Their bodies intertwined with passion and she let out a soft moan as he drove himself into her.

He slowly raised himself onto his knees, pulling her up to him, arching her back as he did so. He was in control now, for the first time in so long, he took the command, thrusting himself in and out of her over and over.

This was not the frail old man that she spent the last several decades caring for. No, this was her young virile husband, the strong Captain she once knew and fell in love with, all the passion and stamina that came with it.

His hands and fingers danced across her body, accessing all of the points that drove her crazy. His hands slid down to her stomach, thumbs pressing on the nerve clusters that she had once showed him. Knowing that it would greatly increase an orgasm, she took a chance and pressed down on his nerve clusters contained in his abdomen.

He thrusted hard into her as a loud moan came from him. His back arched as he cried out. "Oh God! Yes! Yes my love, yes!"

Her body bucked against him. "Oh Jon! My love." She moaned out as his thrusts into her quickened and went deeper.

She released her thumbs from his stomach as he gave a final deep push. "Oh God T'Pol! Yes!"

She felt his release inside her, his erection still strong as he continued pressing on her nerve clusters. She writhed beneath him, begging him to allow her to release, but the more she begged, the harder his thumbs pressed as he continued his thrusts. She was crying out now. "Jon please! I can't take any more. I need to...oh God! I'm going to..."

Suddenly he pulled his thumbs off of her and quickly wrapped his arms behind her to support her arched back as she screamed out a loud groan when she came. The wave of her orgasm and the muscles of her walls tightening, constricting around his hard penis caused a second wave to come from him.

Their sweaty bodies collapsed to the bed and Jon stayed on top of her, panting, until his penis lost its erection and fell out of her. He rolled off to the side of her and held her close. "I love you Mrs. Archer."

"I love you Mr. Archer. Are you ok? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"No love. I'm fine."

T'Pol thought for a moment. "I was so distracted about Henry. Did I put the wrong medicine in your injection?"

Jon softly laughed. "No sweetheart. I was watching you closely. You didn't put any of _that_ medicine in. This was all me. Yes love, you can still do this to me." Jon laid on his back and closed his eyes as he pulled T'Pol to his chest. "I love you, wife. Now and into eternity."

"I love you too husband. For the rest of my days."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She was woken by the sound of the alarm chime and the flat voice of the computer telling the time. She didn't want to leave her love's embrace and tried to ignore it.

_*ding* the time is oh six thirty_

_*ding* the time is oh six thirty_

_*ding* the time is oh six thirty_

_*ding* the time is oh six thirty-one_

_*ding* the time is-_

She rolled over and slapped at the button to shut the nuisance off as Jon's hand dropped from her waist. "Jon. Time to wake up." She laid for a few seconds waiting for him to move. "Jon. We will be at New Vulcan in a few hours. Time to get up." She still didn't hear him stir. After last night's activity, he must have been very tired and would need more encouragement than just her voice.

She rolled over to look at him. "Jonathan. It's time to wake up now." She waited a second. "Jonathan Archer!" She put a hand on his shoulder to gently shake him awake, but something didn't feel quite right. She jerked her hand back and looked at him. She reached out two shaky fingers and placed them on the side of his neck and held them there for a moment before a soft "oh" escaped her lips.

She held him in her arms, her head on his chest as she allowed the tears flow freely down her face. His words echoed in her mind '_I love you, wife. Now and into eternity_.' She wasn't sure how long she laid there like that as she steeled herself for what she must do next.

She rolled over and looked at the digital display of the clock embedded inside the table next to her. 0638. She reached out and pushed a button. "T'Pol to Sickbay. Medical emergency."

McCoy's voice came back to her. "What's wrong? Is the Admiral ill?"

"No. Jonathan died during the night."

XXX

Her head was swimming as she stood stoic, using every ounce of energy to suppress her emotions. Kirk, Spock, McCoy and a couple of his medical staff were there in the room with her as they looked down at the laying Jonathan Archer. Henry came into the room and pushed past the group to get to his mother. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Mom?"

"I'm alright dear." She leaned into him as they watched McCoy run a scanner over Jon's body.

"According to my readings. Time of death was 0417."

He went so peacefully that she didn't feel him move or hear him take his last breath. She watched as the medical staff gently lifted him and placed him on the gerney then covered him completely head to toe with a sheet.

Kirk turned towards T'Pol. "We'll take care of everything. We'll make sure he's transported back to Earth-"

"_NO!_" T'Pol snapped and everyone in the room jumped in surprise of her sudden outburst. She shook her head and spoke more gently. "No. He wanted to be buried on New Vulcan. He already had a place picked out, near our new house. He wanted to see the suns rise, but now..."

Henry could sense his mother's control slipping and held her tighter, seemingly transferring some of his energy to her. "Thank you. All of you. Mother and I need to prepare now. If you'll please excuse us."

He was dropping a hint that they should hurry and leave, which they all must have gotten as that was exactly what they did.

After everyone left, T'Pol's control of her emotions broke down as she held Henry tight while she sobbed.

XXX

They gathered at the place Jon had picked for his burial. It was a nice place on a grassy, flower covered hillside overlooking their house. There were trees growing that shaded the area and a small stream nearby.

T'Pol looked up into the sky and saw the first sun had risen while the second sun was just starting to crest the horizon. She mused to herself that he could see the sunrise just perfect from where he was now.

She barely heard the words that were spoken and didn't care anyways as she knew they were words of his achievements during his time in Starfleet and his time as President of the Federation.

She felt a warm breeze caress her face and she looked further up the hill. In the distance she saw a young, tall dark-haired man smiling at her. He was wearing the old Starfleet uniform of her time with two beagle dogs at his feet. A second man walked up behind the first. He was also young, tall with blonde hair and wearing the old style uniform. The blonde man put a hand on the dark-haired man's shoulder as he turned and grasped him in a friendly embrace.

The two men turned to her, smiling and waving before they turned around and walked away with the dogs scampering behind.

She watched as they slowly faded into the warm breeze. In her heart and mind, she knew who the men were and that they were now reunited, young, healthy and happy.

XXX

T'Pol stood with Henry as the transport ship waited. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes. I'm sure. I'll be ok. I promise."

Suddenly T'Pol's motherly love kicked into overdrive. "Dress warm and make sure you eat proper. Call me every chance you get and especially if you need anything. If you get into trouble, you know where home is. Call your sisters too, and be careful."

"Yes mother, I will. I promise." He gave her a big hug. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes dear, I'll be fine. I have a lot to do here to keep me busy. Don't forget to call me."

"I won't."

The transport pilot called out to Henry. "We're leaving...with or without you."

"I'm coming! Hold your horses!" Henry called back. "Ok mom, I got to go. I love you." He gave her a final hug then dashed off to the transport.

T'Pol stood and watched until she could no longer see the transport. She quietly whispered. "Keep an eye on our son Jon. Make sure he's safe."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

*nine months later*

T'Pol screamed out in pain. Her hair matted with sweat as more sweat dripped down her shaking body. She had been in pain for hours and just wanted it to end.

Another wave of pain and she screamed out again. _When will it end? Please make it stop!_ Her mind begged. More pain and screaming. Then suddenly, the pain stopped.

She waited a second before she heard the screaming of another, much smaller voice. A third voice, male, made an announcement. "It's a boy."

The small slime covered bundle was placed on her chest as a warm towel was draped across him. He stopped squalling when he recognized his mother's presence.

The male Vulcan doctor looked at T'Pol. "What will you call him?"

"Jonathan."

He lifted an eyebrow at her. "A human name?"

"His father's name."

The doctor slightly inclined his head then walked away to allow time for mother and son to become acquainted.

She looked down at her new son, Jonathan. "I have so much to tell you about your father. He was an... extraordinary man."

**END.**


End file.
